<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The night's on fire by purpleblow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328579">The night's on fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow'>purpleblow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slam Dunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Con un sospiro esasperato tornò a sdraiarsi, riprendendo da dove aveva interrotto — neppure aveva cominciato per la verità e la colpa, manco a dirlo, era di quella maledetta volpe — stavolta convinto che nessuno stupido imbecille narcolettico sarebbe tornato a disturbare i suoi film mentali. E quanto si sbagliava! [Partecipa alla Badwrong Weeks 2020 su Lande di Fandom]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lande Di Fandom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The night's on fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>Capitava spesso che Hanamichi si ritrovasse a pensare alla dolce Haruko prima di addormentarsi — a dire il vero la pensava giorno e notte, ma fingiamo che non sia così — e altrettanto spesso finiva per lasciarsi andare al sonno solamente dopo lunghe e interminabili ore passate a immaginare se stesso in compagnia della ragazza che, finalmente era riuscito a conquistare.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Quanto avrebbe voluto che i suoi sogni a occhi aperti divenissero reali; la sorellina di Hakagi era una persona di una dolcezza unica, un po’ frivola come qualsiasi ragazzina della sua età, ma gentile e altruista, proprio il tipo di ragazza che piaceva a Sakuragi. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>E poi era così bella, talmente tanto che sperare di conquistarla gli risultava un ostacolo insormontabile, ma in quel momento cercò di non darci peso e anzi, si concentrò sul suo bel viso d’angelo e su quel sorriso che da subito l’aveva attratto.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>E fu così, che nel buio della sua stanza, chiuse gli occhi per figurarsi nella mente un se stesso più deciso che, con tanta naturalezza, le si avvicinava per baciarla. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Immaginò le sue mani forti accarezzarla e quasi poteva sentire la morbidezza dei suoi capelli solleticargli le dita, solo che in quell’immagine c’era qualcosa di strano dato che le ciocche che gli stuzzicavano la pelle erano corte e nere.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Stava per insinuare la mano al di sotto dell’elastico dei pantaloni, preso dall’enfasi del momento, quando realizzò a <em>chi</em> stava realmente pensando: la persona nella sua testa e a cui appartenevano quelle morbide labbra altri non era che— </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« RUKAWA? » il rosso si tirò su seduto, ansimando per l’orrore e l’incredulità di aver osato immaginare di… di… dio, non riusciva neppure a pensarlo.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Con un sospiro esasperato tornò a sdraiarsi, riprendendo da dove aveva interrotto — neppure aveva cominciato per la verità e la colpa, manco a dirlo, era di quella maledetta volpe — stavolta convinto che nessuno stupido imbecille narcolettico sarebbe tornato a disturbare i suoi film mentali. E quanto si sbagliava!</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ancora un volta vide se stesso avvicinarsi a una figura e posare le labbra su quelle di lei — <em>lui</em> — stringendo con foga quel corpo che tutto era fuor che minuto e esile, ma che aveva la sua stessa altezza e muscoli ben definiti, anche se non troppo marcati.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Strinse gli occhi, provando rabbia verso se stesso, ma non riuscendo comunque a fermare la propria mano che infilò al di sotto dei boxer e circondò la crescente erezione, così calda al tatto.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Non si interrogò sul perché lo stesse facendo, né gli importava in quel preciso istante, ma semplicemente cominciò a sfregare il proprio sesso e stimolarlo, immaginando che quella mano appartenesse al proprio acerrimo rivale che, peraltro era maledettamente bravo pure in quello.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>L’Hanamichi litigioso e attaccabrighe avrebbe gridato allo scandalo e anzi, si sarebbe impuntato nel dire che “<em>il re delle seghe</em>” era senz’altro lui e che quel pallone gonfiato altri non era che una schiappa. Ma dopotutto l’Hanamichi litigioso e attaccabrighe non avrebbe mai toccato Rukawa neppure con dieci strati di guanti. O no? Mh, su questo gli conveniva fare un discorsino con se stesso l’indomani, a mente fredda, ma non era quello il momento ovviamente.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Come se non bastasse poi, nel pieno della sua attività mentale, Hanamichi arrivò ad immaginare la guardia piccola piegarsi sulle ginocchia e dilettarsi nel far sparire la grossa erezione del rosso tra le labbra — <em>quelle fottute labbra morbide</em> — dando via a un ritmo fatto di estremo piacere, sempre più veloce, così come la propria mano che frizionava il membro turgido e lucido d’eccitazione nella realtà di quello sporco quanto appagante momento.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Nella stanza ormai si udivano solo gli ansiti rochi di Hanamichi che, ormai completamente perso, continuava a darsi piacere con movimenti sempre più serrati, nonostante avesse confuso la realtà con il desiderio che, incredibilmente, aveva le fattezze di Kaede Rukawa.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A poco a poco sentì ci muscoli di tutto il corpo farsi più rigidi e stringendo con la mano libera le lenzuola fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche per quanta forza ci stava mettendo, preso dal momento, si lasciò andare all’orgasmo, venendo con un gemito più alto e soffocato — mentre la Volpe stronza nella sua testa ghignava soddisfatta.</span>
  </span>
</p><p><span><span>Non si chiese cosa fosse accaduto mentre tentava di riprendere fiato e si ripuliva con un fazzoletto preso dal comodino, sapeva solamente che il soggetto dei suoi film mentali gli aveva donato uno degli orgasmi più belli mai provati e che, in un tacito accordo con se stesso, lo avrebbe usato nuovamente in momenti del genere, salvo però essere lui a vincere quelle sorte di sfide da quel momento in poi. Rukawa poteva anche batterlo nel basket — cosa che era tutta da vedere ancora — ma porca miseria, in certe situazioni col cazzo che gli avrebbe permesso di sottometterlo.</span></span><br/>
 </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Comunque fanculo, Rukawa. Questa domani me la paghi. » bofonchiò, voltandosi di fianco e chiudendo gli occhi tentando di dormire, totalmente indignato per il fatto che quel bastardo era riuscito a farlo venire senza permesso.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>